Eine schwierige Freundschaftslektion
Eine schwierige Freundschaftslektion ist die einundzwanzigste Folge der sechsten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertachtunddreißigste der Serie. Obwohl Starlight Glimmer sich ausgezeichnet in ihren Magie Studien mit Twilight schlägt, so hat sie sich bisher vor ihren Freundschaftslektionen gedrückt. Da sie ihre Lehrerin beeindrucken will versucht sie gleich mehrere Freundschaftsprobleme auf einen Streich zu lösen - mit fragwürdigen Ergebnissen. Inhalt Zaubertraining Früh am Morgen machen sich Twilight und ihre Schülerin Starlight ans Zaubertraining. Teleportation an mehrere Orte hintereinander, kein Ding. Transfiguration, Dinge verwandeln, keine große Sache. Schilde, ein Klacks. Leider übertreibt es Starlight etwas, so das alle Bücher aus den Regalen fallen. Der Rückstand Das mit den Büchern ist für Starlight nur halb so wild. Den mit einem schwierigen Geschwindigkeitszauber kann man sich den Tag viel effizienter gestalten. So gleich räumt sie die Bücher in Windeseile auf. Das war aber noch gar nichts, den Starlight hat einen sehr alten Verdopplungszauber gefunden. Der in Kombination mit dem Geschwindigkeitszauber bewirkt das man sich an zwei Orten gleichzeitig aufhalten kann. Twilight ist schwer Beeindruckt aber da sieht sie in den Unterlagen das Starlight seit ihre Anfreundung mit Trixie keine Freundschaftslektionen mehr gemacht hat. (Siehe: Keine zweite Chance) Da wird Starlight etwas nervös und erklärt sich damit in letzter Zeit sehr beschäftigt gewesen zu sein. Kurz um wird eine Freundschaftslektion angesetzt. Twilight und Spike müssen nämlich nach Canterlot, Celestia hat sie um einen kurzen Vortrag über die Geschichte verzauberter Objekte gebeten. Nach Twilights Plan sind sie heute Abend zurück, Woran Spike angesichts des Gepäcks leise zweifel hat. Inzwischen kann Starlight eine Freundschaftslektion durchgehen und sie besprechen es bei Twilights Rückkehr. Nur wird Starlight bei dem Gedanken daran ganz anders. Nervös Starlight hat sich in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen und hängt ihren Gedanken nach. Als Spike auftaucht tut sie schnell so als wäre sie beschäftigt. Er wollte nur bescheid sagen das er und Twilight jetzt Aufbrechen und fragt ob Starlight noch was braucht. Da möchte er wissen was sie den gerade macht. Sie behauptet sich die Freundschaftslektion auszusuchen die sie unten im Papierkorb abgelegt hat. Es hat sich auch schon ein eine kleine Auswahl angesammelt. Da wäre: mit Pinkie Pie Kuchen backen, mit Applejack basteln, mit Rarity nähen, mit Fluttershy einem Tiere helfen und mit Rainbow Dash Chillaxen (eine Mischung aus Chillen und Relaxen). Spike meint das wen die Lektionen Starlight nervös machen, kann sie das ruhig zugeben. Doch Starlight tut es als lächerlich ab, das Spike denkt so einfache Sachen wie Kuchen machen sie nervös und behauptet alle Lektionen gleichzeitig machen zu können, ohne groß ins schwitzen zu kommen. Doch als Spike ihr erklären will was ihr da entgeht, versteift sie sich auf eine weitere Gelegenheit Twilight zu beeindrucken und macht sich sogleich dran. Dabei dachte Spike Twilight wäre die Meisterin im Durchdrehen. Fünf zugleich Etwas Später hat Starlight die anderen ins Schloss beordert und den Plan erklärt. Nur sind die sich nicht sicher ob Twilight das gut heißt, den sollte man sich nicht für jede Lektion genug Zeit nehmen? Dem hält Starlight gegen das sie als Team viel schneller sind und gehört Teamwork den nicht auch zu Freundschaftsdingen? Antwort: ja. Also teilt Starlight jetzt die Bereiche zu. Pinkie in die Küche für den Kuchen. Rarity und Applejack in die Bibliothek. Da hat Rarity aber Bedenken wegen dem Licht und würde lieber im Foyer bleiben aber da wollte Starlight mit Fluttershy bleiben. Allerdings hängt das von den Tieren ab, deren Pflege bestimmte Anforderungen stellt. wie Fluttershy erklärt. Vielleicht sollte Starlight sie erst mal kennen lernen. Jedoch verschiebt das Starlight auf später. Rainbow Dash macht sich auf die Suche nach dem passenden Ort fürs Chillaxen. Also möchte Starlight jetzt mit dem Nähen beginnen, da meldet sich Pinkie die gerne mit dem Kuchen anfangen würde, der braucht Zeit. Doch hat da Rartiy Einwände, den sie können keine Kleider entwerfen wen Starlight erst mit Pinkie bäckt, mit ihr wird es oft chaotisch. Während Starlight das klärt will Applejack schon mal die Bilder für die Bastelalben sortieren, es sind eine menge Fotos durch zu sehen, zu Starlights Schreck sind es circa achtzig Monde Erinnerungen. Zu allem Überfluss hat Rainbow Dash nirgends im Schloss ein gute Plätzchen gefunden, sie müssen zum Chillaxen wo anders hin. Schon ist eine Diskussion in Gange aus der sich Starlight kurz entschuldigt. Marionetten In der Bibliothek kommt Starlight die Idee die Situation mit einem Zauber zu vereinfachen. Kurz um kombiniert sie drei Zauber zu einen. Im festen Glauben das die anderen ihr dankbar sein werden das sie es so schnell hinter sich bringen und das Twilight begeistert sein wird von den vielen Lektionen die sie geschafft hat entfesselt Starlight den Zauber. Doch kaum ist er gewirkt findet sie die anderen erstarrt in Rei und Glied stehen. Da fällt ihr ein das einer der benutzten Zauber ja ausgelöst werden muss. Kaum sind alle empfangsbereit teilt Starlight die Aufgabenorte zu. Backen nach dem Buche Zu erst geht Starlight zu Pinkie in die Küche wo Pinkie auf neue Anweisungen wartet die Starlight erteilen muss. Wie sie so aus dem Kochbuch vorliest führt Pinkie jede Anweisung wie ein Roboter Buchstaben getreu aus. Also überlässt sie Pinkie das Backen und sagt ihr das sie einfach den Anweisung im Buch folgen soll. Womit das Backen erledigt ist und Starlight sich jetzt dem Nähren widmen will. Hufarbeit In der Bibliothek warten Applejack und Rarity auf Anweisungen. Also zeigt Starlight Rarity ein Bild von einem Kleid das sie nähen soll und während sie beschäftigt ist wendet sich Starlight Applejack und ihren Fotos zu. Doch erwartet Applejack von ihr Anweisungen wie sie die Bilder sortieren soll. Da lässt sich Starlight was zu einem Bild erzählen auf dem Granny Smith neben einem See steht auf dem ein Schwein mit Schwimmreif treibt. Da sie aber keine Zeit für jedes Detail haben, bittet Starlight um eine Kurze Zusammenfassung. Granny weiß nicht wie man einem Schwein das Rückenschwimmen bei bringt. Darauf gibt Starlight Anweisung die Bilder erst mal Zeitlich zu sortieren und an soll sie ihr die Highlights erzählen. Bildergeschichten Im Foyer findet Starlight Fluttershy ganz alleine weil die Tiere weggerannt sind, es gab ja keinen Auftrag sie zu halten. Also gibt Starlight den Auftrag alle Tiere herzubringen. Wenigstens hat Rainbow Dash einen Platz fürs Chillaxen gefunden. So kann Starlight sich wieder Rarity und Appeljack widmen und sich all die Geschichten der vielen Fotos anhören. Da meldet sich Rarity, sie hat den Auftrag fertig. Sie hat das Bild genauestens abgezeichnet. Sie sollte ja ein Kleid machen das aussieht wie im Buch. Aber Starlight meinte das sie ein echtes Kleid aus Stoff nähen sollte das aussieht wie im Buch. Sogleich macht sich Rarity ans Werk, da fällt Starlight noch ein das sie das Kleid größer machen soll als das im Buch. Dabei ist die Maus fast fertig eingekleidet. Blinder Gehorsam Nach einem kurzen Blick bei Applejack schaut Starlight mal in der Küche nach dem rechten die vor Kuchen schon überquillt. Den Pinkie ist den Anweisungen im ganzen Kochbuch gefolgt. Doch kaum hat Starlight sie gestoppt lässt Bärenbrüllen sie nichts gutes ahnen. Sofort eilt Starlight mit Pinkie nachsehen, allerdings übersieht sie das noch ein Kuchen im Ofen ist. Im Foyer hat die mit Insekten bedeckte Fluttershy wie gewünscht alle Tiere versammelt. Da taucht Rarity und nimmt sich den Teppich um ein größeres Kleid zu machen. Doch Starlight ist noch zuversichtlich es hin zu bekommen, den es ist Magie und damit kennt sie sich aus. In dem Moment bemerkt sie die dicken Rauchwolken. Pinkie erklärt das die von den Kuchen kommen da die Öfen noch an sind. Als Starlight nach Wasser verlangt bringt Rainbow mit ein paar anderen Pegasi Sturmwolken herbei die das Schloss fluten, womit das Chaos perfekt wäre. Da stehen Twilight und Spike in der Tür. Es ging nie um Kuchen Etwas später ist Starlight in der Bibliothek und Spike klar das sie nicht versteht worum es geht. In dem Moment kommt Twilight dazu, sie hat die Zauber beenden und die anderen nach Hause gebracht, aber da es recht starke Zauber waren, werden sie es wohl Morgen noch spüren. Aber jetzt hätte sie gerne eine Erklärung wie im Namen Celestias das alles passiert ist. Starlight meint das sie den benutzten Zauber noch nicht richtig beherrscht. Woraus Twilight folgert das ihre Schülerin nicht versteht worum es geht. Den Freunde zu verzaubern damit sie tun was man will ist definitiv keine gute Idee. Twilight stellt klar das sie nicht sauer ist, nur enttäuscht. Bis jetzt hat sich Starlight so gut geschlagen und kann nicht verstehen wie eine Freundschaftslektion in so einem Chaos endet. Jetzt bekannt Starlight Farbe und gibt zu die neuen Freundschaftslektionen absichtlich gemieden. Sie kann schwierige Zauber meistern aber Kuchen backen mit Pinkie, da dreht sie durch. Und da sie weiß wie lächerlich sich das anhört, hat sie nichts gesagt. Sie dachte sie könnte Twilight weiter mit ihren magischen Fähigkeiten beeindrucken, so das es nicht auffällt. Twilight kann nicht glauben das Starlight so eine Panik vor Kuchen backen oder Nähen hat und all das hat. Starlight fürchtet das sie es nicht kann aber sie wollte keinen enttäuschen. Aber dann wurde sie eine Riesenenttäuschung für alle. Twilight macht ihrer Schülerin klar das es bei der Lektion nicht ums Kuchenbacken ging sondern Pinkie besser kennen zu lernen und etwas das sie liebt. Es war eben eine Freundschaftslektion und kein Backunterricht. Womit jetzt auch Starlight einsieht nicht verstanden zu haben worum es geht. Bleibt noch die Frage was machen sie jetzt. Antwort: an einer fortgeschrittenen Lektion arbeiten, „Sich entschuldigen“. Entschuldigung vom Herzen Am nächsten Tag sitzen die Freundinnen mit ordentlichen Brummschädeln in einem Cafe als Starlight dazu kommt. Sie hat eingesehen richtig Mist gebaut zu haben. Sie hat nur gezaubert weil sie Angst hatte mit ihnen allen an den Freundschaftslektionen, sie hat auch schon eingesehen das man niemals seine Freunde verzaubert. Starlight hat erkannt sich falsch verhalten zu haben und kann es nicht mehr ändern. Die Ponys sind zurecht wütend auf sie. Starlight hofft es eines Tages wieder gut zu machen aber im Moment kann sie sich nur Entschuldigen. Jetzt muss sie aber los das Schloss säubern das voller Spinnen und Kuchenteig ist. Die Freundinnen finden es nett von Starligh das sie sich entschuldigt hat und erkennen das es ihr wirklich leid tut. Also folgen sie Starlight unter Vorwänden um ihr beim Aufräumen zu helfen. Wahre Freundschaftslektionen Mit vereinten Kräften ist schnell alles in Ordnung gebracht. Etwas später stellt Twilight fest das Starlights Entschuldigungen angenommen wurde. Starlight kann sich Glücklich schätzen so tolle Freundinnen zu haben, aber es wird etwas dauern bis sie sich an die nächste Freundschaftslektion macht. Da eröffnet ihr Twilight das sie diese heute schon erledigt hat. Den beim aufräumen hat sie mit Rarity genäht, mit Applejack Fotos eingeklebt, mit Fluttershy Tieren geholfen und mit Pinkie gebacken. Offenbar hatte Starlight das gar nicht geplant. Twilight glaubt das nur noch eines zu tun ist. Chillaxen Kurz darauf hat Starlight auf der Dachterrasse alles vorbereitet um zu Chillaxen. Womit für Twilight eine weitere Lektion erledigt ist. Aber da erhebt Rainbow Dash Einspruch, den Starlight ist erst fertig wen sie sagt. Also gilt weniger lernen und mehr Chillaxen. Jetzt ist für Starlight nur noch eine Frage offen: wie lange sollen sie hier sitzen bleiben? Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Applejacks Textzeilen spielen auf Filme, Bücher und Zitate von Personen an. :*Z. 12:24: „Granny Smith meinte sie braucht ein größeres Boot“ = Der Horror-Film Der Weiße Hai von 1975. :*Z. 12:27: Goldie Delicious sagte: „Wen dir nichts nettes über ein Pony einfällt, setzt dich doch zu mir.“ = Alice Roosevelt Longworth. :*Z. 13:08: „Sie war ein einfaches Pony und stand vor einem anderen Pony und bat es sie zu lieben.“ = Der Film Notting Hill von 1999 :*Z. 13:48: „Sie mögen uns die Farm nehmen. Aber unsere Freiheit nehmen sie uns niemals!“ = Der Film Braveheart von 1995 :*Z. 14:11: „Es waren die Besten Äpfel und es waren die schlimmsten Äpfel“ = Das Buch Eine Geschichte aus zwei Städten von 1859. :*Z. 14:57: „Und Big Mac sagte mal: Aus einem großen Haufen Kraft, kann eine Riesenmenge an Verantwortung folgen.“ = Spider-Man *Z. 12:34: Das Foto das Big McIntosh zeigt wie er sich in Schlamm vor einem Monster versteckt spiegelt eine Szene aus dem Scifi-Horror-Film Predator von 1987. Navboxen en:Every Little Thing She Does Kategorie:Sechste Staffel